Destiny
by Photography Author
Summary: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell and Dylan Avalon Xalt were never meant to meet. The Angel of Destiny keeps coming in to separate them. What are they supposed to do? Demons were enough, but was Wyatt really in need of another heartbreak?


_**Prologue**_

Dylan Avalon Halliwell, nee Xalt, had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. Her husband is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, the all-powerful warlock and son of the Charmed Ones. Wyatt was wearing is signature red shirt with jeans and plain shoes. Dylan, on the other hand, was wearing "demon wear" as she so called it; it was full black: a black top that twisted around her neck and stopping above her belly button, black pants with slits starting at the end of her butt, black high heels, and silver earrings from Wyatt with a silver necklace with a heart on it.

"You know I didn't want you to come," Wyatt rested his forehead on hers.

"Whatever. You know I would've came anyway. Plus you need me," Dylan said.

"Of course I need you, which is why you should stay here and safe," he said, placing his hands on her waist, "You are after all six years younger than me. And you can't orb."

"I'm a witch. Plus you and Chris will be there, so there is a likely chance I'll get out."

"But do _you_ specifically have to be the one to blend in with the demons?"

"Yes, I do. They probably know you from all the demons you've accidentally dated as well as Chris' face from him being engaged from former demon Bianca."

Wyatt sighed in defeat, "Fine, but if you need me, just call and I'll be there before you can blink your eyes." He kissed her softly and orbed her down to hell.

-/-

The three witches were in hell fighting. Aza'zel found out about Dylan being good; Dylan tried to warn Wyatt not to save her; and as usual, he was being a stubborn asshole.

Dylan kicked a demon with her stiletto heel and laughed, "I guess these heels have another use."

"Other then breaking a leg," Wyatt responded sarcastically as he redirected an energy ball from Dylan to the demon who threw it, "honey." Wyatt pecked her lips before blasting Aza'zel from his chair.

"Oh, come on guys! Really? Is it the time now?" Chris shouted at them.

"Oh shut up, Chrissy," Dylan stuck her tongue out at her friend and brother-in-law, using the childhood nickname.

Wyatt laughed, "Too cute. You're too cute." He rubbed noses with her before kissing her lips gently.

Chris groaned, "What have you done to my brother?"

Dylan pulled away, laughing, "I didn't do anything. It's not like Wyatt was that manly in the first place anyway."

Wyatt mock gasped, "What? I am very manly. I can take out all of the demon here in less than a minute!"

"Go ahead then, WyWy," Chris mocked. Wyatt held out his hand, but nothing worked; he tried again. Nothing. A demon threw an energy ball at Dylan, and Wyatt tried to redirect it to the demon. It didn't work. Dylan had successfully gotten a burn mark on her arm.

"Chris, let's go. Orb us out," Wyatt said, holding onto his wife. Chris ran to them and orbed them to the attic of the manor, where he knew they'd be safe.

"What the hell was that?" Dylan screamed. Chris walked to the Book of Shadows, which proudly sat on its stand from when the Charmed Ones used it. Wyatt hugged his wife and tightly if I may add. "Ow! Wyatt!"

"Sorry," he apologized, letting go of her. "How's the injury?"

"It's kind of really hurts," Dylan responded sarcastically, "Chris, can you heal it?"

"I still have to master the art of healing," he said not looking up from the book, "Eureka! I've found it!"

"Isn't that what 'Eureka' means?" Wyatt asked. He got some weird looks and shifted uncomfortably, "I mean. 'Eureka' means 'I've found it', right? So in theory he's saying the phrase twice!"

"Darling," Dylan began, but she shook her head, "You know what. Never mind."

"Let's get back to this predicament of ours first," Chris said, "So Wyatt you think you lost your powers?"

"I don't think-"

"You got that right."

Wyatt glared at his brother and then smiled when his wife punched his brother's arm, "I know I lost my powers. Watch." Wyatt held out his hand, "Candle." It didn't appear into his hand, "See? I've lost my powers!"

"Okay, let's try this spell then," Chris said. Dylan and Wyatt gathered around so that they made him stand in the middle. They tried the spell and landed in the year 2006. Dylan fell over and landed on her arm.

Piper was standing at the fireplace; Paige and Pheobe sat on the two single chairs; and finally Patty and Grams sat on the couch. Wyatt helped Dylan up, careful of her arm. He asked her if she was okay, and she said yes, but he knew better. He kept her up with a hand on her waist.

"Wyatt," Pheobe said surprised.

"Chris," Paige said equally surprised.

"What are you two doing here?" Piper's mother instincts kicked in instantly.

"Somebody just screwed up our future," Chris said, "I mean we don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine; we were kicking demon ass-"

"Actually, I was kicking some ass," Wyatt cut in.

"Oh, pfft. You didn't have time. You both were too busy making out," Chris retorted with a smile tugging his lips.

"Watch your language," Grams pointed at the two brothers.

"Sorry, Grams," Chris said, not looking at her. He turned to look at her.

"Wait. Grams? As in _the Gram_?" Wyatt asked. Chris gave him a 'uh, yeah' face.

"No, Wyatt. That's not the all-powerful, amazing Grams that you've come to know," Dylan said sarcastically with a smile on her delicate features.

"Wait! Confused," Patty said, "Are these my future grandkids or yours?"

"No, yours," Pheobe said with a smile.

"Although I'm not so sure about this young lady here," Paige said, raising an eyebrow at her and Wyatt.

"I am now Wyatt's wife, Paige," Dylan smiled.

"Well, congratulations, Dylan," Paige squealed.

"As you were saying," Piper smiled.

"Suddenly in the middle of all the fighting, everything changed," Wyatt said.

"And the demons started kicking our ass-butts, butts just because Wyatt, here, lost his powers," Chris corrected himself.

"Wait, how did you lose your powers?" Piper asked.

"That's the thing. We don't know," Wyatt rushed the words out.

"So we cast a spell to take us to when they were lost, and it took us here- to you," Chris said.

"Maybe we messed up something before realizing it," Patty suggested.

"Well, with all the jumping around we've been doing, it's a wonder that everything's not messed up," Grams said. Chris sat down on one table, and Wyatt sat down on Pheobe's arm rest, pulling Dylan into his lap.

"No, it's gotta be Billy and Christy. They use the hallow to steal his powers," Piper said, "I'm gonna kill them."

"Well, before you do that, we need to get Wyatt's powers back, or there's, uh, not going to be any future to save," Paige stated.

"Well, I think the only way to do that is to go back and stop them," Pheobe said.

"But how exactly will we know when to go back to?" Grams asked, looking at Piper.

"I'll know," Wyatt said, "Or at least I'm hoping that little Wyatt might jog my memory."

"Well, he's at Dad's-I mean Grandpa's," Piper said. She looked to Chris, "Do you remember how to get there?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah. Absolutely."

"I'll go too," Patty said.

"Wyatt," Dylan called for his attention. Wyatt pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on her hips and forehead on hers. "When you get your powers back, do you, uh, mind helping me with this?"

"Of course," Wyatt kissed her forehead.

"And I have some major news that I think you should know."

"What's that?"

Coop "hearted" into the room, and Piper gave him back his ring.

"Uncle Coop!" Wyatt said. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. Both Chris and Dylan hit both of his arms.

"You're going to get it now, mister," Dylan wiggled a finger at him.

"Oh where? The bedroom?" Wyatt smirked.

"I do not need to know about what goes on in your room!" Chris screamed.

"She/he started it!" they screamed simultaneously before Piper kicked them out.

-/-

Chris orbed to his grandfather's apartment, and Patty knocked on the door. She jumped into his arms and called him handsome. Chris, Wyatt, and Dylan hugged Victor.

"Now this is our grandson, Wyatt," Patty pinched his cheek, "Aw, he's so handsome."

Dylan giggled.

"And this is our granddaughter-in-law, Dylan. She's Wyatt's wife."

"I-I'm so confused," Victor said. Then he proceeded to tell her about their divorce and her affair.

"Hey, Gramps, we're in a bit of a jam. Where's little Wyatt?" Chris asked.

"In the room, with-with you," Victor responded.

"Thanks," the three Halliwells said simultaneously. Dylan picked up little Wyatt.

"You're so cute, yes, you are, yes, you are," she cooed to him.

"What is with girls and taking like that to babies?" Wyatt asked his brother, who didn't really care.

"Anything jogging your memory?" Chris asked.

"No, why don't you two try to jog your memory."

Dylan stopped cooing to little Wyatt and turned to her husband. Chris looked from him as a baby to his older brother as an adult. They both gave him an _are-you-serious_ look.

"WyWy, I'm not even born yet," Dylan said.

"I'm barely a year old," Chris complained.

"I'm three! That's twenty-two-years ago from my life now!"

"It's not our fault you lost your powers."

"It's not mine either! Oh, hell. No wonder we don't get along! Our younger selves must've saw ourselves arguing now!"

Dylan covered little Wyatt's ears, making him lean on her shoulder because she was carrying him, "Don't cuss in front of the little ones!"

"It's me!" Wyatt complained.

"No wonder you know these naughty words," Dylan said to Little Wyatt, "Don't use them. They are bad words. Oh, forget it." She turned to the older Wyatt, "You're not going to listen to me anyways and start cussing in what fifth grade?"

"Sixth, thank you very much," he said, "Wait! I think I'm getting something." Wyatt pressed his fingers against his temple. "I think someone was here."

Victor leaned against the doorframe, "Um, yeah. A man picked you up around five in the afternoon just yesterday."

"We need to go home," Wyatt and Dylan said.

"Grandma, are you coming?" Chris asked.

Patty looked at Victor, "No, I think your grandfather and I need to discuss some things."

-/-

Chris nodded and orbed the couple to the Halliwell manor. Piper entered the room with Pheobe, Paige, Grams, and Billy trailing behind.

"Where's Mom-I mean Grandma?" Piper rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stopped to stand next to Chris.

"She wanted to stay to talk to Grandpa," Wyatt said.

"Well, that better be all they're doing," Penny said. Chris gave a weak attempt at a laugh.

"What did you find?"

"Well, Grandpa said that a man picked up little Wyatt just before five in the afternoon yesterday," Chris said.

"Some man, but that's all I could get," Wyatt said. Piper looked to her daughter-in-law.

Dylan put her hands up in defeat, "Hey, don't look at me. I can't jog my memory, because," she turned to glare a bit at Wyatt, "I wasn't born yet."

"What man?" Pheobe asked.

"Dumain," Billy informed. Everyone turned to her, "He brought Wyatt to me and Christy to summon the hallow."

"And then you stole his powers," Paige said.

"We were being infected. We didn't have a choice!"

"You used my son?" Piper took slow steps to the young blonde girl, which (not that Billy would admit) scared her.

"That is all in the past, dear," Grams said, "Let's just figure out how to fix it now."

"That means we have to go back in time to when Dumain took Wyatt," Pheobe began to strategize a plan, but Billy said otherwise.

"No, we have to go before that. I know him. He's going to warn the triad before you can vanquish them."

"Then you have to get the ring," Paige said, frowning.

"Coop!" Pheobe called. "Coop? Coop, we need you." The future generation all shared knowing looks. "Something's wrong." Chris looked at the floor and then to Pheobe, hoping she wouldn't notice this action. Wyatt and Chris and Dylan sighed

"What?" Piper asked.

"The Elders sent Coop down to you, Pheobe," Dylan said.

"Not to help you find love but to help you find him," Chris said.

"They were hoping you'd fall in love with a cupid. It was the only way they could make it up to you after everything you sacrificed," Wyatt said.

"And they weren't going to put you through what Mom and Dad went through," Chris continued.

"So it wasn't and it will not be a forbidden love," Dylan finished.

"Okay," Pheobe whispered, "I don't know how this information helps us right now."

"Well, in the future when you're together, you guys are like one," Wyatt said.

"All you have to do is think about him, and he's there," Chris said. Pheobe smiled, and Coop appeared, clutching his stomach. Phoebe and Wyatt helped him up. Dumain took Coop's ring and went back in time. Billy then took the Charmed Ones back in time.

-/-

Wyatt, Chris, and Dylan sat down when Wyatt began to get a tingling feeling. Penny was pacing around. Coop was sitting by the plants.

"WyWy, what's wrong?" Dylan asked.

Wyatt orbed to sit next to her at the table, "I got my powers back." He smiled. Wyatt then proceeded to heal Dylan.

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige appeared out of no where. They really hearted in the room. Everyone stood up.

"Everything okay?" Piper asked, "Did anything change that wasn't supposed to?"

"Nope," Wyatt said and he orbed to stand next to his mother, "I got my powers back."

"I can see that," Piper laughed.

"Where's Billy?" Chris asked, standing behind Penny.

"She used her own power to get back," Paige supplied.

"But she at least tried to help out right?" Coop asked, "I mean try to make amends at least."

Pheobe smiled over to him, "Yeah."

The Angel of Destiny came once more, and Wyatt orbed next to Dylan. He held her close for fear that something or someone was going to rip her away from him. Dylan wrapped her arms around Wyatt's waist, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Pheobe suddenly began to feel fear and abandonment and hurt. Coop, on the other hand, had begun to feel heartbreak and abandonment.

Piper was kissing Leo and smiling. Pheobe was kissing Coop and smiling. Wyatt looked around to find everyone hugging and kissing and smiling and laughing. He orbed Uncle Henry into the picture just for Aunt Paige. Paige mouthed a thanks to him, and Wyatt only smiled as he saw his aunt in euphoria. Not one to be left out, Dylan stood on her toes, which were on Wyatt's toes, to kiss him.

"I love you," Wyatt said, "You know that right?"

"Yes, because I love you, too," Dylan said with a smile. She had her arms around Wyatt's neck, "no matter what anyone or any angel says."

-/-

Piper, Pheobe, and Paige held a family night just before Coop returned Patty and Penny to their times. Piper was putting the plates away while Leo helped her, and Paige went to her home with Henry. Chris, Wyatt, and Dylan said their last goodbyes to Paige and Henry. They were just waiting to say goodbye to Piper, Leo, and Coop.

"Okay, talk you two," Pheobe said to Chris, Wyatt, and Dylan. Dylan motioned to Chris and Wyatt to talk as she thought that's what Pheobe meant. "No," Pheobe walked in front of Dylan and Wyatt, "you two."

"About?" Wyatt asked. Coop hearted in and walked over to Pheobe.

"About today, the Angel of Destiny, and whatever else!" Coop put a hand on Pheobe's shoulder.

"She keeps trying to take away my love!" Wyatt shouted, exasperated.

"What do you mean she keeps trying to take away your love?" Coop asked, "That's inhuman! Love should be let free."

"All we're saying is that Wyatt and I aren't allowed to be in love, we're not allowed to be married, I'm not allowed to be pregnant, and we're actually not allowed to know each other," Dylan said.

"You're pregnant?" Wyatt asked.

"Surprise?" she said facetiously. Wyatt smiled with tears in his eyes and spun his loving wife around in circles.

"Surprise indeed, but a good surprise none the less. How long have you know?"

"About a day."

"And you still go demon fighting?"

"Wait! Hold up. Back up in reverse! You aren't allowed to know each other?" Pheobe asked. Chris nodded; he was disappointed in his family for giving in and telling his other family about this. "Then, how did you guys even meet?"

"Well, through Coop," Dylan said, pointing at him.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you took me in after my mom died of heartbreak. She was a cupid also, but my dad left her when I was no more than a year old. Since my mom was a seamstress and the best in the city, Dad made her make his fiancée's wedding dress, all five of his fiancées."

Piper came back into the room with Leo.

"I guess it's time to wish you guys off then?" Piper smiled sadly.

"Yeah, I guess," Dylan responded with the same sad smile. She got up and hugged Piper. Then she hugged Leo.

"Bye, Mom. See you soon. I love you," Wyatt said, hugging Piper. He moved to his dad, "Bye, Dad. Remember I love you."

"Mom, I love you," Chris hugged her. He moved to Leo, "Bye, Dad. I'll see you soon; love you."

Piper and Pheobe said the spell to send the three back. Leo and Coop waved their goodbyes and 'I love you's.

-/-

"Oh, home sweet home!" Dylan cried as she flopped onto her bed.

"I couldn't agree more," Wyatt said, pulling her close and kissing her head.

Chris came into the room and saw his brother on top of Dylan, kissing and far too passionately for his liking. Chris coughed to get their attention. He didn't get their attention. He coughed again and received Dylan's attention. Her eyes widened and she pushed Wyatt off of her, which ended with him being on the floor.

"Love, why am I on the floor?" Wyatt asked, looking at Dylan. He turned to see her looking at the door. Confused, he looked at the door as well and groaned at the sight of Chris. He dropped his head back onto the wooden floor.

"Glad to know I'm always welcome here. I'll claw at my memory to get this image out of my mind after we finish our mission," Chris said.

Dylan and Wyatt groaned, "More demons?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's Charmed! Yay! Review, alert, favourite. Whatever! I need feedback. Kay? Thanks! **_


End file.
